The Highlight of My Night
by WingBlood25791
Summary: Ella has a stressed and restless night, but there's one person who can change that. One-Shot. Pure Eggy fluff.


**Hello lovely readers (: so this is my second fanfic and my first attempt at the wonderful series know as Maximum Ride. **

**I couldn't sleep one night so I basically thought of this, and wrote it down in school the next day. (Anyone else find it a coincidence that I started to write it down because I was bored in English class?)**

**So, it's just a one- shot. I chose Eggy as my first pairing for MR. Sorry for you Niggy lovers, I'm just not a fan of that pairing.**

**I love Fax and I will probably write a one shot about them soon if people want… Maybe a Christmas special? (: Everyone loves mistletoe (; or give me ideas **

**This is pretty much just pointless fluff. (High five to all of you Eggy/Illa supporters. The world really needs a lot more of them…)**

**Enjoy:) **

_**The Highlight Of My Night**_

**ELLA POV**

I continued to toss and turn, but I couldn't seem to get comfortable. So many thoughts roamed through my mind and I was really starting to get aggravated. _Ella, just fall asleep already! _I sighed, and twisted my head to face the digital clock that read _2:32am_ in bright green numbers.

My thoughts have been too pre-occupied at the moment to even consider sleeping. My restless night has been caused by one thing and one thing only. Do you have a guess? I'll give you a hint: He's blind, loves making bombs, and is probably one of the hottest guys on the face of the earth. Yeah… now you got it. I rolled over onto my stomach and groaned, burying my face into my pillow. I was trying _really_ hard to forget the day's incidents, but they wouldn't go away… I guess I should rewind a bit…

For starters, Angel decided it was alright to take a peek into my thoughts, and well she obviously had bad timing. Let's just say I was in the middle of fantasizing, when I heard a high pitched _'awwww' _inside my head. Right when I thought my night couldn't get any worse, Angel decides to tell me that it was alright because Iggy has thoughts about me all the time too. Yeah, so now I'm left with only my obnoxious thoughts, as well as that great remark from Angel going through my brain. I had so many questions for her to answer. What does he think? Is it good or bad? Does he like me? Butterflies began to flutter at that last mental question. _Great Ella, way to get your hopes up. Come on, he has freaking wings!_ Gorgeous, brown wings that look absolutely amazing on him- _Oh goodness… I'm so stupid. Just totally forget I said any of that. But seriously what would he want with plain, simple, boring, __**normal**__, me? Oh that's right, nothing… _**(A/N what color do you think Iggy's wings are? I just guessed…)**

I closed my eyes one more time and tried counting sheep.

One sheep.

Two sheep.

Three sheep.

Iggy…

Four she-

_Oh crap… This is useless_.

In aggravation, threw off my covers and carefully crept to the door. I turned the knob without a sound, hoping not to wake anyone up. I quietly walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge. My hands grabbed for the carton of milk and I poured myself a glass. After propping myself on top of the counter I downed the glass of milk.

Alright whoever said milk makes you sleepy lied. At that point I had no stress release, nor was I any more tired than before. While sighing for what seemed to be the 47th time tonight, I buried my face into the palms of my hands.

"Boo."

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the unexpected voice, and had to grab onto the counter so I wouldn't fall off of it. I glanced up, and saw that the reason for my lack of sleep stood before me.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." The smooth, sexy voice replied with a lopsided smile. _Wow, did I just say his voice was sexy… yes I did. I swear I'm going mental._

That's when I realized something. Iggy was wearing pajama pants. But _only_ pajamas pants; that was it. Iggy was standing about a foot in front of me, _shirtless_.

I really think they invented teenage hormones to torture sweet, innocent people. I seriously thought I was going to hyperventilate. Can you really blame me though? I was within touching distance of Iggy's marvelous six-pack…

"Hello? Earth to Ella?" I gulped and tried to focus on what Iggy was saying.

"Oh-uh- hi Iggy," I stuttered, "what are you doing up so late?" He smiled a bit which was probably going to be the highlight of my night. Yes, I am aware at how freaking pathetic that sounded.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied, smirking.

"Touché." Iggy slowly inched towards me, his annoyingly-perfect abs were practically mocking me. "I-I-Uh…I c-couldn't sleep…" my voice trailed off and Iggy took a step closer to me. "Wait, how did you know it was me?" I asked curiously.

"I could tell by your breathing and footsteps. I heard you walk downstairs, so I decided to keep you company. You seem kind of stressed out." Iggy noted with a smile.

I blushed like crazy at both his closeness, and how sweet he was being, then replied, "Th-that was really nice of you- but I'm fine." I doubt he would have a subtle reaction if I told him that he was the reason for my stress… Then he stepped closer again.

My face felt as hot as the kitchen stove. I was so red I thought I was going to explode. For once I was almost grateful Iggy was blind. Almost. I seriously don't know why he has this affect on me.

"Ella?" Iggy questioned as I glanced up at him. "Yeah…?" I responded, more nervously than I should have. He took a step closer; I would've stepped back but it's hard to do when you sitting on a counter top in the middle of your kitchen. With a wicked grin he asked, "Do I make you nervous?"

If it was even possible for my face to get an even deeper shade of red, it happened.

"Wha-uh-No. I have no clue what you are talking about." I stated looking down at my lap, while fiddling with my hands.

Iggy lifted my chin up to meet his gorgeous gaze and I started breathing harder. He placed both hands on the side of my face, which sent my spine shivering.

"Really? Because your face is redder than a tomato." He smirked smugly and started laughing.

I giggled and hit him playfully, while jumping down from the counter top. "Oh be quiet!" I said while backing him up into the cabinets. "You're the one flaunting your amazing six-pack and good looks around! Of course you're going to make any normal teenage girl nervous!" Then I stopped, completely realizing what I had just said.

Iggy's playful smirk quickly turned into a full blown out smile once he processed each word that had just slipped through my lips. _Oh crap I did not just say that…_

"What'd you just say?" Iggy asked, still beaming. "Uh n-nothing…" I answered, backing up. Every time I stepped back, he moved closer towards me, listening for my foot movements closely. Soon enough I my back hit the wall and Iggy was only inches from me.

"I believe you just admitted that my _amazing _six pack and good looks turn you on." His husky voice breathed onto my ear, still with the same smugness as before.

I looked at the ground, more embarrassed than I think I've ever been before. Then for the second time tonight, his fingers tilted my chin up to meet his sightless eyes. I looked into his deep blue eyes and my breath hitched. His hands caressed my cheeks and outlined each one of my facial features. His fingers trailed up my face tracing my eyebrows, down the bridge of my nose. Then he slowly traced over my lips, along my jaw line to my ears, softly brushing my brunette locks, and down my neck which sent my heart into spirals. He continued, following the trail of my shoulder blades, down my arms, and slowly traveled down my waist, outlining my thin curves. He stopped on my hips and I felt like I was going to turn to butter as he leaned his forehead against mine. "I think you're beautiful, so were even." Before I could process what he said, he leaned down and kissed me. As soon as our lips connected, my brain went dead. Holy _crap he actually does like me! Ella he is kissing you! Move! Do something!_ But before I had time to respond he pulled away.

"I-I am sorry Ella," He said, disappointment lingering on the words, "I shouldn't have done that." He started to back away but I grabbed his left hand and pulled him towards me. A puzzle look settled on his face, and a new found boldness suddenly came over me.

"I didn't mind." I simply stated, then crashed my lips to his. He was taken back at first, then he tightly wrapped his arms around waist. I grabbed the back of his neck, trying to pull him closer. The feeling was amazing. Our lips moved perfectly in sync with one another's; it was like we were made for one another. His tongue glided across my bottom lip and I gladly let him in. I turned us around so he was the one pushed against the wall. My hands took advantage of the situation roamed his built abdomen. I could feel cocky Iggy to smirk through the kiss. I reluctantly pulled back, "I think I'll be able to sleep now." I stated with a bright smile. He smiled back then entwined our fingers together.

"Ella, I really like you a lot." Iggy said with more emotion than usual. I beamed brightly, "good, 'cause I really like you a lot too."

Correction that moment was the highlight of my night.

**Well what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Descent? Should I crawl under a hole and never write again? Haha please review! I love feedback! Criticism is encouraged!**

**And sorry if there are a few mistakes. I'm operating on about 4 & a half hours of sleep and still have homework…**

**Please review(:**

**| Click it**

**| You know **

**| You**

**| Want to**

**V**


End file.
